


Quid Pro Quo, Right?

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: the House of Wayne-El [7]
Category: Red Robin - Fandom, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: [DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION.]





	Quid Pro Quo, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION.]**

_"Tim,"_ Kon moaned, resiting the urge to grab his boyfriend by the hair. He was on his knees, arms pressed against the wall as he was straddled on said boyfriend's lap. 

Tim was leaning against the headboard, one hand thumbing against Kon's hip as the other pressed onto Kon's cute, pink nipple. The vigilante's mouth was sucking on the other one, his skillful tongue dragging against the skin in a devious manner. 

"Hmm?" Tim playfully hummed, nipping at it a bit. 

Kon bucked at that, accidently grinding his growing erection against Tim's.  _Why aren't we naked right now?_ "Stop teasing," he groaned as Tim pinched again. "C'mon, I'll suck you off. This is  _torture._ "

Tim chuckled, blowing a cool breath against the wet nub he was teasing just seconds before. He felt his boyfriend shiver under his hands, the deep moan vibrating from his core. "Just a little longer," Tim promised, voice coming out hotly. He wanted to take Kon on that proposition soon, but he loved playing with the Kryptonian's chest. There was just something sexy about a man who was made like steel becoming undone simply with a pinch and a wet, hot mouth. 

Kon whimpered as his boyfriend latched on again, the hand at his hip moving towards the front of his incredibly tight pants and the other dragging from his chest to his exposed back, neatly manicured nails scraping against his skin slowly. 

Tim unzipped Kon's pants, slipping his warm hand and grabbing Kon by his erection, which was leaking and red. Kon bit a moan into his arm, his eyes half closed due to the contact.  _"Please,"_ he begged.  _"Tim, baby."_

Tim sucked in a breath. He was always floored whenever Kon called him pet names while in the moment. It was  _such_ a turn on, and the young heir was already making his move, his hand stroking Kon in a controlled speed and pressure while the other invoked more shivers as he dragged his nails up Kon's spine. 

 _< <Rao, yes.>> Kon_ muttered, edging on dangerous because he unknowingly spoke in Kryptonian. There were very specific people on this planet that naturally tuned in to the dead language, but both of them were too preoccupied to think about the consequences. _< <You are too good to me. Please, darling, please. I want you. I am almost there. Keep going. You are making me come undone. **Oh,**   **zrh omin*!**>>_

That was the last straw to break the camel's back, and Tim bit down harshly on the nub in his mouth as he stroked with one last flick of his wrist, and Kon came, moaning so,  _so wonderfully._ His spilled himself on both their naked torso, dripping between his boyfriend's fingers. 

 _< < **Zrh omin**, huh?>> _Tim mused, bringing his wet fingers to Kon's mouth. His boyfriend more than willingly started to suck at them, his face flushed a little more in slight embarrassment.  _< <I like the sound of that.>> _

"Shut up," Kon replied lightly, his pulse still beating loudly. He looked away a bit before confessing, "It's what I hear sometimes out of nowhere because of . . ."

Tim nodded in understanding, not needing his boyfriend to finish that sentence. "But still, I like it. It's a real turn on."

Kon laughed, grinning a devilish smile now, as he pulled himself backwards off of his boyfriend. Rather than his hands, he used his teeth to pull down Tim's fly, letting out a long breath through his lips as he pressed his cheek against the other's erection. His eyes never looked away as he did so, Tim sucking in another breath. 

"Quid pro quo, right?" the Kryptonian said before _his_ wet, hot mouth returned the favor. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Kryptonian for gendered noun 'husband' (http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html)
> 
> ((i really like the idea of kon being a bottom and timkon being in embarrassingly in love.))


End file.
